


Helping Out - Keller Style

by tesrgone



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesrgone/pseuds/tesrgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller decideds to help Beecher out of his depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Out - Keller Style

**Author's Note:**

> ~ ~ indicates dialog taken from the episode "A Town Without Pity."

~You want me to do the honorable thing, the selfless thing,~ Keller said to Father Mukada. ~Say I'll help Beecher out. Hey, Mukada, we're in Oz, and like I said different rules apply. According to the code we have here, I don't have to help Beecher out. Hell, I'd be breaking that code if I did.~

~It only takes one man to change things,~ the father replied.

~Well, I'm not that man.~ Keller turned away and walk out of the gym.

Keller smiled as he thought back to that day. As if he'd help Beecher out after what Beecher had done to him. He still couldn't believe that Beecher could even think that he'd do anything to his kids. Didn't he know that he couldn't bring himself to hurt Beecher or anyone connected to him? Well, he'd make Beecher pay for that mistake, but he wouldn't actually hurt him. He still loved the guy after all.

But loving him hadn't been easy lately. In fact it had been downright hard - what with Beecher fucking everyone in sight. Just the thought made Keller's blood boil. Just because he had said that he didn't care what Beecher did, that didn't mean that he had the right to act on it. Beecher was his after all - mind, body, and soul! Keller knew he had to make it clear to everyone to keep their hands off his property, but for right now he had to make Beecher understand that first.

Keller was leaning against the wall right beside the storage closet. He had seen Beecher enter it with that what's his name fuck - Shemin. Keller knew what they were up to, so he gave them some time to get starterd before he joined them. Now was the perfect time to let Beecher in on a few things.

Figuring they'd been at it long enough, Keller walked to the door of the storage closet. and slowly opened the door. Sure enough they hadn't even turned on the lights. That would just make it easier for him. He quietly closed the door behind him as he gave his eyes a chance to adjust to the darkness. Once they had, he noticed movements coming from the far side of the room.

Keller walked silently toward the pair. His expression darkened as he heard that wuss Shemin moaned. Beecher was giving him something that was his and only his, He was going to correct that right now.

Keller reached between them and grabbed Beecher, one hand going to cover Beecher's mouth.

"What the fuck?" Beecher cried, his voice muffled. He began to struggle.

"You really prefer that wuss to me?" Keller hissed at him.

"What the fuck's going on?" Shemin cried out.

"Keep your voice down, ya fuck," Keller commanded ash e tightened his grip. "Just get dressed and get the fuck out of her before I decide to take care of you too."

Keller heard shuffling as as Shemin did as he was told as quickly as he could.

"Now you're not going to do anything stupid like shout, are you?" Keller asked Beecher. Beecher shook his head, and Keller took his hand away from his mouth. "Now that's a good boy."

"Let go of me!" Beecher demanded.

Keller chuckled, his breath hittng Beecher's neck causing him to shudder. "I'm not done with you just yet."

"What the fuck do you want?" Beecher grabbed Keller's arms and tried to remove them from around him. Keller just tigtened his hold.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'll fuck anyone I want to, Keller. What's it to you? You said you didn't care who I fucked."

Keller moved his hand down and grabbed Beecher's dick. He stroked it. "You're still not answering my question. You rather fuck that wuss instead of me?"

Beecher sighed. "You know I don't."

Keller pushed Beecher over to the wall. "I didn't thhink so." He unbottoned and unzipped his pants. He pulled his pants down until they were about his knees. "Now, you seem to forget that you're mine - whether I want you or not." Keller grabbed Beecder's hips and moved his dick over to Beecher's hole. He thrust his hips foreward and entered him. "Right at the moment I want you." He set a fast pace.

Beecher put his hands on the wall. He moaned as he clenched Keller's dick with his ass muscles. "I'm my own man, Keller, not some property of yours."

Keller grunted. "Keep telling yourself that, Beecher. You're mine, and you love that."

"Then you forgive me?"

Keller could feel his orgasm explode out of him and into the other man. His breath ragged, Keller shook his head. "No, that's something I can't do." He pulled out and reached down to his pants, puling them up. He moved back to give Beecher some room.

Beecher slipped to the floor. "Then why did you do this?"

"Because I felt like it." 

Beecher got up, and pulled up his pants. "I still you love. Can't you try and forgive me?"

Keller' expression darkened. "I told you no, and I meant it."

Beecher got into Keller's face. "Then I'll do what I want to do. I'll fuck whomever I want to fuck!"

"You'd better listen, Beecher. You are mine. No gets to touch you except for me, get it?"

"And what will you do if I don't? You're going to hurt me? It's not possible to hurt me any more than you've already have."

Keller caressed Beecher's cheek. "Oh, I won't touch you. Never you. But I'll make it clear that you're not to be touched."

"How?"

Keller kissed him. "Just watch Shemin. I'll think I'll start with him" Keller turned around and walked to the door. Opening it, he turned to Beecher one last time. "Just make sure you keep your pants on, Beecher."

"Fuck you, Keller!"

Keller laughed as he closed the door and walked away.


End file.
